Army Men - Tan's Last Stand
by Siontix
Summary: A recovered story that was going to be about the Tan struggle to defend against their enemies when faced at their capital in a Battle of Berlin themed conclusion to the greatest race war to ever occur in the world of plastic colored men.


**I just rediscovered this prologue in my computer. I am not continuing this. This story was amongst some of the other stories I had destroyed, once F-Zero: Seppuku took place, this story was regarded as little of interest to me or anyone else. But of course, this is a reflection on how I used to write, so I'll upload this back onto for the Hell of it.**

_"One Color, One Nation, One Ruler."_ thousands of marching soldiers chanted. Tan soldiers marched down the streets of Tannenberg, tanks trailing them. Confetti filled the streets as thousands of citizens cheered. This day marked a moment of greatness, the Tan nation had broken apart from the corrupt Capitalist rule and formed a new union known as the Tan Republic, led by newly appointed General Plastro. Soldiers marching held up the new national banners and large pictures of General Plastro. Tan warplanes swept over the city showing off the might and glory of the Tan War Machine. General Plastro and Captain Tannenberg stood over the capital building, waving as the thousands of supporters cheered for their new leader, wishing for the eternal rule of the Tan Republic.

"I was but a soldier in the parade, no more; no less. I had watched the Tan Nation suffer for years under the Green Nations alliance, we helped them fend off the Grey Nation years ago, the damage done to our nation was colossal…and in return, we were given empty promises…"

Tan soldiers stormed buildings, firing at any Green soldier in sight, the Green army was no match to the superior Tan army. Tan tanks and Half-Tracks entered the Green Nation city, the tanks fired rounds at buildings causing colossal damage. As planes then began entering the city dropping bombs, Green soldiers began to come out of houses surrendering. Tan soldiers immediately captured them at gunpoint, forcing them into half-tracks. A tan officer in a trench coat leaped off the back of a half-track and approached the city hall. The green mayor of the city nobly exited the building unarmed, the Tan officer approached him with great pace.

"Plastro's idea was so simple at the time…just take what should be ours, the capitalists never repaid us at all for our deeds in the war, so it was time to pay up. The first thing Plastro had brought up to the Tan Republic, was that we were of a superior color; and that the Green and Blue should and would be working for us… and we listened."

The Tan officer stood in front of the green mayor with a blank expression.

"How would we achieve this goal?"

The Tan officer fired a round from his pistol into the mayors face, he died immediately.

"By killing those who opposed us."

Tan soldiers had the Green prisoners lined up against walls in Tannenberg, Plastro observing from behind the Tan soldiers. Plastro inhaled is cigar, then took it out and threw it in the air. At that moment the Tan soldiers opened fire on the prisoners, leaving holes through the plastic that is their bodies.

"I was sent in about three-fourths of the battles the Tan fought for years, at first progress against the Green Capitalists were going superb, within the first months of the war we had captured nearly every Green naval base, however…the Blue nation had sabotaged our ships so much, we pulled the plug on our naval units almost completely. We were lucky enough to gain the Grey nation as an ally eventually, they dealt with the Blue nation while we fought the Greens."

Grey soldiers were firing their rifles at the Blue soldiers in a trench, both the Grey and Blue nation were underdeveloped nations however, so many of they're battles would go on so long, that it was more of a "who runs out of supplies" first scenario.

"The Green nation had finally slowed our progress down, as they created some type of squad of super soldiers, the 'Bravo Company' as they called it. Any battle they were in, was a crushing defeat on our part. To make matters worse, Plastro decided that the Grey could be easily invaded, thus doubling the amount of land owned by the Tan Republic; so he attacked them to, any Grey soldiers in Tan territory were shipped to camps, but of course these were not ordinary camps…we didn't hear the full truth about these camps until after the war, these were camps that conducted insect experiments on prisoners, an old experiment set up by Dr. Madd himself, who happened to be Grey."

Grey soldiers had been experimented on in these camps, attaching body parts to spider bodies; leading up to the successful brain transplant, where a soldiers brain could be inserted into a spider. The camp was eventually liberated by Bravo Company, this was a setback for the Tan Republic as this brought friendly relations between the Grey and Green; mere days later they signed the _Greenish-Grey Crayola Alliance Treaty_.

"Things were going back and forth, the discovery of portals led to an entire new system of warfare…our scientists had actually discovered a different dimension…one controlled by giants…it was madness, and before you knew it; we found ourselves guarding installations in that dimension several times a week. Plastro had gone missing for quite some time, it was believed that he was KIA in this new dimension, the war continued however, and we were still gaining ground. Field Marshal Tannenberg had taken command of the Tan Republic for the time being…we had to face it, our beloved General was dead."

Tan soldiers were guarding Tannenberg near a Tan HQ, as Bravo Company was approaching quickly, followed by the rest of the Green army. Tannenberg was completely defenseless, Tan helicopters were desperately thrown into the battle to protect to sovereignty of the Tan Republic, but to no avail. Green commando Sergeant Hawk rounded the corner of the building and gunned down all of Tannenberg's guards. Tannenberg stood there shaking, as Green soldiers comprehended him at last.

"It was over…I had been shot in the elbow, I lost so much plastic my limb nearly fell off, I was lucky that I was spared by Green soldiers, as the Field Marshal was captured… I had always joked that I would rather live without an arm then live in a world of Capitalism again. Tannenberg had no choice, and was prepared to accept a surrender treaty set forth by Green Colonel Grimm, all did seem lost for the Tan Republic…when all of a sudden…"

A portal had opened behind the signing of the surrender treaty, several toy robots deployed out of it crushing green soldiers sitting in chairs, Tannenberg hid under the desk, Grimm ran to find Bravo Company leader Sergeant Hawk. Suddenly came the dead man, General Plastro, posing victoriously.

"He had returned, and I can speak for all of my fellow comrades, that we had no idea what was happening. A year later, all was normal again; but Plastro was changed…he seemed almost insane. The craziest moment was that night at the bar though…"

Tan soldiers were drinking at a table with Field Marshal Tannenberg, they were talking about renewing an attack on the Grey front. As Tannenberg lifted his pen, the doors were slammed open, and several Tan officers charged in the building. Tannenberg turned around and stood up, but had no time to stand tall, as the Tan officers began shelling his stomach with assault rifle bullets. He fell instantly, bleeding all over the floor, dead within seconds.

"I was one of the soldiers sitting with him…and I had asked-"

"What the bloody Hell was that about!?" a Tan soldier demanded.

A tan officer beamed at him, "Direct orders from General Plastro, justification being that Ex-Field Marshal Tannenberg was a traitor for cooperating with the Green nation for a treaty of surrender."

"Did I hear that correctly? The officer told me that night that he was a _traitor_, if Tannenberg had a weapon that day, he would have fought the Green to his last breath, but he was not prepared to fight with his fists, so of course he would sign the treaty…That was about it however…without Tannenberg, the Grey lines began to escape our grasp…it was destined to happen to us, we had so many good years to prepare for this…yet we allowed them to enter Tan soil…not just them…but the Green and the Blue as well. We no longer have allies…and I regret to write that our inevitable defeat is within our-"

The Tan soldier dropped his journal at the crashing of artillery fire, he picked it off the ground and threw it on the desk. The soldier grabbed his helmet and assault rifle, and ran outside; a destroyed City of Tannenberg. Tan soldiers were running across the streets alongside a Tan tank as a siren began to screech throughout the city. An officer ran over to the Tan soldier, "Get off your ass and back us up!"

The officer ran off along with the other soldiers.

The war years later…took a turn for the worst, the Grey nation pushed all the way into the Tan capital of Tannenberg, and the Green was quickly approaching the city. The Tans final stand had begun.


End file.
